


Carnivals, Kisses And Meddlesome Kids

by ImMyOwnStorm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, First Kisses, Fluff, Gen, M/M, as usual I don’t really know what to tag, meddling siblings, this whole fic is basically fluff, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm
Summary: When Shouyou ends up being the only one from his team that can make it to the carnival, he had prepared to spend the day alone.That changes with a lost kid and trip to the missing children’s booth, he ends up spending the day with the Iwaizumi siblings.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Original Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Iwaizumi Hajime & Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	Carnivals, Kisses And Meddlesome Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely friend Skycastle12 for beta reading for me, and thank you to everyone who decided to read this fic.

Shouyou sighed as he stared down at his phone, the sounds of the carnival floating all around him. The team had planned to all go together, but as it turned out Shouyou was the only one who could actually make it, the others all either had a change of plans or were one of the ones who caught the sickness going around their school.

Oh well, he had already bought the ticket, might as well make the most of it. Shouyou pocketed his phone and looked around, trying to spot something to do first. He was about to turn to look for a map when someone bumped into him.

The kid that stared back at him looked familiar, with black hair that just reached her shoulders and green eyes. Shouyou couldn’t place why the kid looked familiar, he didn’t have much time to contemplate it either because suddenly the kid started to tug on the hem of his shirt.

Crouching down so he could look the kid in the eyes, he noticed tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. Giving her a smile, he looked around to see if he could spot anyone looking for their kid, when he saw no one he had an inkling of what happened.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I-I can’t fi-find my family,” Shouyou’s heart broke a little as the kids voice wavered.

“Why don’t I take you to the lost children booth, they’ll be able to help you find your family, and on the way there you can ride on my shoulders and look for them, sound good?” He suppressed a chuckle at her enthusiastic nod, her tears cleared up a little. “My name’s Shouyou, what’s yours?”

“Hikari,” and with introductions out of the way, Shouyou placed her on his shoulders and started to walk to where he saw the lost children’s booth. It took a few minutes with the place being crowded (and he also got lost once but he won’t admit it), but eventually they got there.

There weren't any parents there yet, and after Hikari had answered a few questions they sat down in one of the chairs and waited. Shouyou smiled as Hikari started to talk about the rides she had been on, conversation quickly turning to her boasting about her family and how her oldest brother was the ace for his volleyball team-

And Shouyou suddenly found out why she looked so familiar. Before he could ask her anything a shout drew their attention to a teen walking their way, six other kids trailing behind. And yep, that was Aoba Josai’s ace, they both just stood there for a second, but before it could become awkward, the taller of the two found his arms full of a little kid screaming his name.

===

Hajime looked down as his younger sister started to tell him about how she got lost. Apparently someone had knocked into her and before she knew it she couldn’t find any of their siblings or him. Her voice loses the shaky quality it had when she got to the part about how she had bumped into the tiny middle blocker and how he helped her.

When she was finished telling the story (with a few exaggerated parts), Hajime looked to Karasuno‘s number ten and bowed.

“Thank you for helping Hikari,”

“Geh! No, nonono it’s fine, you don’t have to thank me I’m sure a lot of other people here would have helped too.” Cute, the thought came to his mind unbidden at the sight of the younger’s blushing and frantic hand movements.

“You here with your team?” For whatever reason Hajime didn’t want to leave just yet.

“That was the plan, but I ended up being the only one who could make it,” Hajime just nodded lest he say something out of no where.

“Hey Hajime-nii, since Shouyou-nii isn’t here with anyone can he come with us?” Hikari had somehow convinced all his other siblings to agree, god he was so outnumbered. And they were all using their puppy dog eyes as well. Hajime just looked at the other questioningly.

“I wouldn’t mind, beside you look like you could use the help,” Hajime didn’t think he would ever get Hinata’s little smirk out of his mind.

===

Having Hinata tag along went better than Hajime thought it would. All of his siblings liked him, the ginger was excellent with kids it seemed, not to mention his bright hair made it near impossible to lose him in a crowd and any of his siblings that weren’t hanging onto him were with Hinata.

They had agreed to stop and get lunch about two hours later, leaning against a tree as all of Hajime’s siblings ran around chasing each other in the grassy patch.

“I don’t think I could thank you enough for this,”

“You don’t have to thank me at all, I had a lot of fun,” Hajime looked over at the other, Hinata sat watching his brothers and sisters, a fond look on face with a smile so much calmer than all the ones he had seen so far. The little rays of sunshine filtering through the leaves making him look like he was glowing.

Hajime swore he felt his breath leave him for a second and had to look away before he did something stupid, probably kiss the middle blocker. Hikari came rushing over and grabbed one of their hands each.

“Come on, come play with us,” each word was followed with a tug. Hajime sighed fondly as the rest of his siblings came and helped with ushering the two further into the grassy patch that they had occupied.

“What are we playing?”

“Tag, the seven of us are it, we win when we tag the both of you, you win if we can’t keep going. Iwaizumi family rules.” Hajime decidedly does not like the look in any of his siblings’ eyes, they were planning something and they hadn’t let him in on it, which never bodes well for him.

“Iwaizumi family rules?”

“We’re a competitive family, winners get to make the losers do one thing, within reason.”

And just like that the game began,the two being chased around by seven kids, what a sight they must have made. Hajime couldn’t keep the smile of his face, didn’t really try to either. Four of his siblings had gone to chase Hinata, leaving him to dodge the other three. The brief glances he got of the other he could see that he had slowed down his pace to make it easier for his siblings to tag him.

Haruka suddenly being in front of him almost made him trip. He still hadn’t been tagged so that was good, he really didn’t want to know what his siblings had planned if they won. Laughter made him stop in his tracks looking over to see Hinata on his back, the four of his siblings bundled on top of him, holding him down as they all laughed.

If things like this keep happening for the rest of the day Hajime didn’t think he would survive. Arms circling his legs and waist made him realise he had completely stopped moving.

“Yes! We win!” Hikari shouted from where she sat on top of Hinata.

“Ok princess, what do me and your brother have to do,” Hinata swept into a dramatic kneel in front of his siblings. Hajime let out a breathy chuckle at the shorter’s antics.

“Hmm, you have to kiss,” Hajime picked the worst possible time to take a sip from his water bottle. He didn’t hear Hinata approach over the sound of his own choking, so the feel of lips against his cheek caught him completely of guard. He had a feeling he wouldn’t get away with blaming his blush on the summer heat.

Hinata didn’t seem to be doing any better as his siblings let out mixed sounds, some cheered while the rest (Hikari) whined that it didn’t count if it was on the cheek. Hinata started to stutter out an apology before Hajime cut him of with a kiss to his forehead.

The whine Hinata let out as he covered his face was really cute, Hajime was finding a lot of things about Hinata cute. After they had both calmed down they had continued walking around the fair, the kids taking turns being carried, until the sun started to set.

“We should probably start to head to the entrance, our bus will be here soon,”

“Yeah, we should,” Hinata agreed, slowly but surly they made their way through the thinning crowd towards the entrance. When they got to the bus stop Hajime couldn’t stop himself, grabbing Hinata’s hand, he waited before the other had turned to face him fully.

“Why don’t we go out sometime, just you me?” Oh god, well there was no turning back now.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” the shorter gave him another of his calmer smiles, and Hajime answered it with one of his own. He watched as Hinata said good bye to each of his siblings before walking away after they exchanged numbers.

He looked down as Hikari snickered, looking back at him. “Oh hush you,” all his siblings just burst out laughing, and Hajime felt like the luckiest person on earth.

===

Hajime had to deal with endless teasing and demands to meet Hinata from his parents as his siblings told them what happened over dinner. Not long after, once all his siblings had been put to bed, he laid in his bed scrolling through the photos they had taken during the day.

His favourite was one he had taken after the game of tag that he and Hinata had lost. Hinata sat in the middle of the grassy patch, Hikari and Haruka sitting in his lap, the other five all hanging off of him in someway, they were all smiling as they looked at the camera.

===

Shouyou looked at the scoreboard again, they did it, they won, they beat Shiratorizawa and were going to nationals. They had just stepped of the court when he found himself being picked up and kissed by his boyfriend. Still high of the euphoria of winning Shouyou couldn’t bring himself to care that his team could clearly see them, or anyone else for that matter.

“Hahh?!”

“What?!”

“Iwa-chan!”

“What the hell?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, to be honest it was only a matter of time before I wrote and posted something for iwahina.


End file.
